Julius's Lab Tiger
by A Foolish Fool
Summary: Julius has some new inventions, and he knows just the Tasmanian Tiger to test them. Unfortunately for Ty, Julius's experimental inventions aren't quite as stable as his completed ones. Takes place around Ty 2. One-Shot. Enjoy!


**I love Ty, so the fact that there are so few stories saddens me. I plan on writing a couple stories to help the cause, so this is a one-shot for now, but I will have some more stories later.**

**I do not own the awesomeness known as Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (sadly)**

* * *

_Julius's lab tiger_

It was an ordinary day in Southern Rivers. Koalas shopped at the local stores, cars drove down the roads, and the Australian sun was beating down on all. However looks can be deceiving. Danger was quick to ensue in such a diverse area. That is why there is Bush Rescue.

A group of renegade freedom fighters and friendly folk, whose mission is to protect everyone in this peace-loving area.

One particular member of this noble organization was a koala named Julius. He was the chief scientist and inventor. The brains behind the muscle.

"Just one more, and...done!" he exclaimed finishing his latest invention.

Just then a chief member of Bush Rescue walked by the operating headquarters, a daring Tasmanian Tiger known as Ty.

"Ty! Can you come here for a second?"

"G'day Julius, how can I help you?" The orange-yellow hero asked.

"Well I've been working on a couple of new inventions, and I was hoping you would be my lab rat, errr tiger."

"uhhh..."

"Please Ty, you're the only one capable of surviv-, I mean you would be the best tester."

"Ok. As long as it won't take too long, I gotta mission in Pippi Beach"

"don't worry, I will have you on your way in a jiffy!" Ty was starting to regret this. "Ok. You will like this first one, it is a new rang for ya."

Julius activated a machine and two metal presses came together, leaving two grey boomerangs.

"That looks like your old one from Rainbow Cliffs." Ty remarked, looking at the strange contraption.

"yes, yes, it is an updated model of that one. Oh, memories, seems like just yesterday I was making you rangs all the time. Now you can buy them with opals. hmm, remember when opals were hard to get?"

"haha, yeah, if they hadn't found that giant mine, things would sure be different."

"Anyway. These are "BOOMerangs." Julius laughed at his pun, "oh, that's good stuff. Anyway, these are similar to Kaboomerangs, but in a more concentrated and compact form."

Ty whistled, "Sounds fun."

"Well then go out and try it. Come back to me with your results, you can use that old training course."

"alright mate, be back soon." With that Ty ran off to the cliff that was used to train recruits.

* * *

Ty gripped the experimental rangs as he aimed at a fallen boulder. With one expert wrist flick, the rang flew out of his hand and shot towards the rock. With a satisfying swish sound and boom, the rock was exploded on contact.

That's when the problem started. The boomerang, instead of reappearing in his hand, came flying back at him. It exploded in his face, knocking the poor tiger across the plain and sprawled on the hard rock.

With a moan, the tiger picked himself off the floor, soot covering his face. "Ok, progress report: do not have boomerang come back and explode Julius."

To be thorough, he threw the one in his right hand at the wall, and dropped to the ground in cover. As expected, the rang did the same thing as its twin.

The injured Ty made his way back down the Cliffside, and back to the Bush Rescue lab.

"Whoa mate, what happened my dear boy?" Julius asked his lab rat.

"your rangs come back, and explode again on you when used." Ty told him flatly.

"Oh dear, that is a problem! Well that's why we test this kind of stuff." The koala laughed at Ty's annoyed face.

"Can I go now?" The emerald-eyed hero asked.

"No. One more invention please?"

"Alright. One more."

"This," Julius said, grabbing a helmet off a work bench, "Is my new 'infa-scope', it is a wearable version of the infarang's technolgy, as well as a couple other features, including a DVD player!"

"Is it gonna explode on my head?"

"No! well...the probability is one in fifteen million. So probably not."

"re-assuring." Ty grabbed the helmet and fitted it around his skull. His vision went instantly green. "Whoa!"

"That dial there turns the x-ray function on and off, the one activates the invisible object detector, and that one...well I don't remember what that one does..."

"This is actually pretty cool Julius, we can use this to navigate through cass's-" Ty stopped talking as the helmet began to vibrate.

"What in the world?"

It exploded.

For the second time, Ty was knocked flat on his back, covered in soot.

"owww..." Ty moaned, getting up again. "I thought you said it wasn't going to explode."

"Statistically it was impossible, I didn't think it would possibly happen. Sorry mate."

"Alright...I'm gonna go now..."

"No, please. You have helped me greatly."

"What do you want me to do now?"

"I have built a new bunyip, and-"

"Where is it?" Ty sighed, not even bothering to let Julius finish his spiel.

With the pull of a lever, the mech-suit came down from the garage's rafters. It was navy blue, and built similar to the shadow bunyip. The difference was there was a gun on the back, slinging over the shoulder, like the ones on his brother Sly's war bunyip.

Ty crawled into the control center, moaning from his injuries. He turned the key, and the machine started up.

The arms swung around as the Ty's second body stood at its full height, nearly as tall as the lab/garage's entrance.

"Ok! that suit is loaded with more weapons than a wronged alligator, and is nearly as mean. I have set up some targets over there for ya."

"Fine." Ty maneuvered the bunyip out of the Bush Rescue lab. Activating buttons on the control sticks, the fists activated, extendable pieces of metal powered by hydraulics. They could do significant damage to any enemy.

Another button shot laser pulses from the wrists, and with enough charge a deadly beam was released.

"Seems good so far Julius." Ty told the scientist, easing up a little.

"Excellent, try the gun."

The shoulder mounted weapon started up, spinning slightly. Within seconds, the target was filled with bullets, shattering it.

"That will put a dent in those frills!" Ty laughed, "This thing is pretty cool."

"Try the missile feature."

"'kay" The middle section opened up, revealing a platoon of mini-missiles. They were fired, launching in crisscrossing directions, annihilating the remaining targets in a great fireworks display.

"Sweet! I think this is a success Julius!" A spark shot off from the suit, then another, and then another. "What's happening Julius?"

"I'm not sure, get outta there Ty!" Electricity ran along the suit, frying Ty until he was launched into the sky.

A few seconds later, Ty reappeared, coming out of a nearby outhouse. He was very ticked.

Julius gave a nervous laugh and a shrug, "At least it didn't explode."

"That's it Julius! I am done! I am going to my mission."

"Wait Ty! I have one last invention, it can take you to your mission."

"Oh, fine. As long as it doesn't explode, or electrocute me!"

"It won't. This one is my most developed inventions. There is absolutely no chance of it exploding-"

"or electrocutes me" Ty interrupted.

"Or electrocuting you. It is a portable version of the device we used to retrieve the Talismans."

"Fine, as long as it doesn't hurt me." Ty snatched the device from his friend.

"Just type in the destination and hit the button."

"Ok." Ty did as he was told. A shot of energy, and a rainbow colored portal appeared before the two. "Wow. Memories, eh Julius?"

"Yeah. Well thank you, See ya later mate."

"Bye." Ty jumped through the portal. He should have just walked.

The portal led to an open field, filled with dry grass, rock, and termite mounds.

"What the? Julius!" He felt something hot on the back of his neck.

Ty flipped around, to see his old frenemy Bull. Snarling at him.

"Crickey!"

* * *

A few minutes later Ty returned to the Bush Rescue HQ, scratched up and bloody. He walked over to Julius, and thrusted the portal maker into the surprised Koala's hands.

"Never again." Ty muttered, as he limped his way to his mission.

-end-

**I hope you enjoyed this story of another day in Ty's life. Please Review.**

**Live on Ty fans!**

**A Foolish Fool**


End file.
